1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of continuously variable speed ratio power transmissions and more particularly to a forward and reverse planetary gear arrangement for such transmissions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reversing gear arrangement of the epicyclic variable speed ratio transmission described in German Patent No. 1,630,298 requires a substantial amount of space because of its two axially adjacent epicyclic units. The servo devices that actuate the brake bands are located at a point on the perimeter of the transmission. This arrangement causes difficulty particularly in the case of such a transmission used in combination with an internal combustion engine that is disposed across the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. In transmission-engine combinations of this kind the transmission, called a transaxle, has a horizontally disposed traction gear and a differential gear disposed beneath it. The overall space into which a transaxle must be fitted is limited by the relatively short distance between the vehicle wheels.